narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyo Nara
Kiyo Nara (奈良 清, Nara Kiyo) is a member of Konohagakure's Nara Clan. Background Kiyo was born into the Nara Clan through her father, Izanagi Nara, who is both one of the clan's important advisers and Shikaku's cousin, and her mother, Uzume Nara. Uzume died of tuberculosis early on in Kiyo's life, leaving her with just her father to rely on. She was always really skilled at performing the clan's secret techniques, making her a well respected member quickly. She showed great promise as a ninja, even figuring out how to use the shadow possession techniques of her clan in a more offensive manner. She was always a fast thinker, leading to her becoming a formidable tactician. Personality She is cynical, passive aggressive, quick witted, and hot tempered, while also being loyal, fair, and rational. She admits that she was slightly spoiled in her youth, but strives to change her image and prove that she's more than just a brat who takes advantage of her title. She's easily flustered, especially by endearing emotion from the opposite sex, as made evident by her constantly uncomfortable expressions. Kiyo loves to complain about the missions she is given, but still finds a way to complete them at the best of her ability, taking great pride in her work, no matter how trivial it may be. Kiyo very much enjoys making jokes and playfully conspiring against her friends, except she is quick to be put into a bad mood. Kiyo uses he temper as a means of defense, since she feels that her kindness shows weakness. Although, she does have a soft side which is only shown around those who are extremely close to her, such as her father or Ino Yamanaka. Appearance Kiyo has a burn scar on the lower left side of her back and thigh from her being defeated by Akatsuki member Deidara during the Kazekage Rescue Mission at the beginning of Part II. Kiyo has medium brown eyes and very rounded and short eyebrows. She has long dark hair that is pulled back into a low ponytail in Shippuden while her hair is in a tight ponytail with the bangs obscuring her left eye the years beforehand. In Part I, Kiyo wears a simple dark kimono inspired shirt with fishnet underneath covering all of her torso and upper arms with a pair of black and dark green shorts. She wears slate gray thigh-high socks. In Part II Kiyo wears an oversized version of the standard shinobi shirt that has a slit cut on the lower part of the front and back for easy movement. She wears tight black pants with bandages covering both of her thighs as well as a standard ninja pack on her left side and her red forehead protector on her right leg. She wears short dark sandals. During the Blank Period, Kiyo wears a turtleneck shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black shorts, dark brown tights, and knee high black ninja shoes that aren't zipped up all the way. Her hair is parted down the middle in pigtail braids, shorter pieces left to freely frame her face. Abilities Kiyo is a highly skilled practitioner of the Shadow Possession technique, her high stamina meaning she is able to hold her jutsu for a long amount of time. She is very fast to bootl, but she most definitely can't take a hit very well. Because of this, Kiyo feels the best defense is offense. She uses her skills in deception and persuasion to aid her on her undercover missions, making her a key tool for intelligence gathering. She is able to manipulate her shadow techniques and use them in battle to keep herself untouched. Kiyo is excellent at decryption of codes and ciphers as well as military strategy. Status Part I Kiyo is introduced into the series as a frequent visitor to Iruka Umino's Academy class even though she has already achieved Ninja rank. She is often found resting at the front of the room or delivering her relative, Shikamaru Nara, his lunch. She enjoys being a guest to the class as she desperately hopes that Iruka will somehow be able to teach her how to use genjutsu. Iruka, being too kind to ever turn a request like this down, begrudgingly agrees to help the girl. The attempts are not fruitful, as Kiyo decides that once Shikamaru graduates, she will stop dwelling on her shortcomings and move forwards in strengthening her already useful skills. Graduation time comes around, and Kiyo still hasn't been able to perform a single genjutsu, so she instead turns to specializing in her analytical skills. The Third Hokage takes quick notice to her tactical abilities and assigns her to various teams as a strategic counselor, depending on the mission. She enjoys helping out around the village, becoming fast friends with Izumo and Kotetsu, who take her under their wing as a little sister figure while on village guard duty. Chūnin Exams Kiyo makes her next appearance as a spectator of the Chunin Exams, overseeing the ninja during the first exams to make sure they aren't cheating. She watches along the preliminaries of the third exam, getting mistaken by Rock Lee as being a contestant due to her short stature. She is a guard during the Finals, and attempts to keep the spectators safe during the Konoha Crush. After these events, Kiyo spends the rest of the first series being under strict watch of the newest Hokage, Tsunade. Kiyo views this as an annoyance, and would rather be doing more physically demanding missions, yet Tsunade has a semi-secret interest in the girl and notices her latent abilities in ciphering and would rather have her in the village deciphering codes and offering tactical strategies than wasting her talents in the main forces on away missions. In her free time, she enjoys sparring with Team Gai, since Rock Lee feels a connection to her due to her inability to use genjutsu. Interlude After Gaara is inaugurated as the Kazekage of the Sand Village, the desire for Konoha to build up relations with them becomes paramount. To remedy this desire, Kiyo offers to spend time within the village as an intern of sorts, offering her special skills to the Kazekage as a token of peace and friendship between the two villages. Tsunade reluctantly agrees to this, yet Kiyo's father, Izanagi, is in strong favor of her plan, as he's tired of listening to Kiyo complain about wanting to go on an adventure of sorts. She stays in Sunagakure until Shippuden. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission While Kiyo is out in Sunagakure during her internship, Kiyo immediately learns of the Kazekage's kidnapping and automatically goes to his aid. She appreciates his ideologies and goes to great lengths to protect him. Even so, Kiyo gets beaten by Deidara of the Akatsuki, resulting in a large burn spanning her lower back to her upper thigh. After this, she is forced to return home in Konoha to recuperate. Kiyo feels as though she's made no progress after her loss, but the assurance from her friends reminds her that her progress has been great. Tsunade uses this opportunity to promote Kiyo to Tokubetsu Jonin. Kiyo is both shocked and embarrassed to find that most of her rookie friends in Konohagakure have grown taller than her. Kiyo has barely grown, making her self esteem drop even more. Izumo and Kotetsu gladly take her under their wing again, but almost mockingly acknowledge her newfound adulthood. Kiyo is upset by this, because she wants them to see her as an equal instead of a child, but it's a lost cause. She gets back into her same old routine, yet Tsunade starts pushing Kiyo towards taking more vigorous missions outside of the village, becoming unable to ignore her use. Kiyo takes up eating with Naruto more often as sort of a bonding exercise since the two get along surprisingly well. During this time she encounters Yamato and Sai for the first time, and she hits it off with them very well, with Kiyo and Yamato both enjoying a bit of banter. Kiyo accompanies team seven for a basic mission or two before Kakashi comes back. When Kiyo is not busy, she accompanies Ino Yamanaka by hanging around her family's flower shop. The two gossip and fool around often, but manage to keep it together whenever a customer arrives. Kiyo also frequently goes to visit the grave of her mother, toting along flowers from the Yamanaka flower shop as decoration. She sometimes speaks to the grave, hoping to somehow inform her mother's spirit of the happenings of the village. Sometimes she notices or runs into Kakashi, who once in a while will momentarily stop by Kiyo's mother's grave to offer respects, since he knew her before her death. Speaking of, Kiyo holds a newfound and deep routed infatuation for Kakashi, which Yamato becomes aware of immediately, resulting in her constant teasing. Pain's Assault Kiyo was testing out the waters as a new member of the Konoha Barrier Team when Pain attacked the village, acting as her first real mission on the team. She is subdued after a quick skirmish against the Human Path as she attempts to defeat it, sending her to her death. After the loss of her life, Kiyo finds herself in an endless area of white light. Here, she finally meets the spirit of her mother, Uzume. Kiyo is moved to tears, as Uzume perished of Tuberculosis on Kiyo's fourth birthday. The two have a long chat where Uzume reveals that she is sometimes able to gain knowledge of Kiyo's ramblings at her grave, and wishes for Kiyo to move on and stop worrying about keeping a dead woman up to terms with the world and instead putting that effort into forming her own future while she's alive. Kiyo agrees to this, but refuses to promise that she'll stop visiting altogether. The two momentarily joke about how much money Kiyo wastes on flowers. Before long, Kiyo begins to be pulled back out of the spirit world, having the two end their meeting with a hug as Uzume makes one last jab at her daughter about her crush on Kakashi and how she should just go for it, much to Kiyo's horror. After the attacks, Kiyo slowly weens out of the Konoha barrier team over a long period of time, believing herself to be incapable of protecting others adequately when the time comes for it. She'd rather leave the duty to others that are in her eyes better suited. Fourth Shinobi War: Confrontation Just before the fourth Shinobi war, Kiyo decides to come clean and act upon what her mother had told her. She confesses her love for Kakashi while the two are alone and talking about war preparations. She describes how Pain's invasion has come to make her realize that she is very mortal, and needs to live life without regrets and instead start to take chances. Kakashi cryptically imparts her with the knowledge that he feels strongly for her as well, and promises to give their relationship a chance if they both survive the war. Kiyo is worried sick about this, as she knows for a fact that many people are most likely going to perish. Kakashi was to be extremely vulnerable due to his position as Commander of the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Kiyo is technically placed on the Fourth Division, but she ends up spending most of the war relaying messages between divisions, offering to decode any on the spot that others cannot figure out. She also takes on the on-the-spot duty of offering tactile decisions to small groups in order to better get a foothold against the White Zetsu Army and the Reincarnated. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes As Kiyo is bound within the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she dreams of a world where her mother is alive and in the loving arms of her father. They watch along as Kiyo and Kakashi coddle a newborn baby which is presumably a desired child. Blank Period After the war, Kiyo begins her semi-secretive relationship with Kakashi. No matter how much they keep professional in public, it isn't long before almost everybody can tell that the two are together, which slightly reminds Kiyo of the times that she would tease Asuma and Kurenai. She supports Kakashi as he later becomes Hokage, halting a large chunk of her out-of-village missions unless she is under disguise. This is because her safety would frequently be in danger as a pawn against Kakashi as the Hokage's girlfriend. Many of the village elders eventually push for the two to get married, which is a similar situation to what Gaara was experiencing at a similar time in the Sand Village. Kakashi is greatly opposed to this marital push, and while Kiyo outwardly supports him in public, she secretly wishes for it as well. She takes on the role of Kakashi's military adviser, using this as a way to use her brain to it's full potential. Kiyo eventually ends up moving in with him and donating most of her family's accumulated savings to help better the research into new weapons and technologies to help better the village. The Last: Naruto the Movie Kiyo is sick with the flu during the events of the movie, but tries her best to stay up to tabs with the necessary tactics she needs to perform to keep the village as safe as she can. After everyone is saved due to the Hanabi Rescue Team, Kakashi finally agrees to marry Kiyo, much to Kiyo and the elders' enjoyment. Epilogue Kiyo gives up on her dream of becoming the rank of Anbu officially and instead focused on raising her twins, Kiyoshi and Ikuko. The two often sit down and listen to her stories of the past, since Kiyo isn't fond of the village's recent technological advancements. Her children consider her to be a stubborn woman, but a lot of their friends in the academy like to hear of her tales, such as her experiences and adventures with Naruto. Kiyo calms down quite a bit, but her angry and begrudging nature still arises once in a while, much to her children's annoyance. Her daughter, Ikuko, isn't fond of Kiyo and Kakashi's positions, as it puts a lot of pressure on the twins to be role model children of sorts. It is also at this time that Kiyo reveals that she is pregnant once more. Her original home remains untouched and unbothered, as she still isn't ready to separate with the memories of her parents and childhood. Trivia *Kiyo hobbies include taking walks at night time and drawing the calligraphy for scrolls. *Kiyo's favorite food is Kake Udon while her least favorite food is Nattō. *Kiyo takes great pride in her ability to disguise herself, and uses any excuse to do her hair or put on a fancy kimono. *Kiyo is a closeted pervert, taking any opportunity to get close to some shirtless men or read romance novels. She has a huge stash underneath her bed which was horrifyingly discovered by Kakashi Hatake * Kiyo bathes at the bath house often instead of her own home because she prefers the ambiance. * Kiyo's looks are often compared to her mothers, which makes her blush profusely whenever mentioned. She's in denial of it, as she views her mother to be extremely beautiful, which isn't the first thing that comes to her mind when she thinks of herself. * Kiyo is momentarily elevated to Anbu rank during a mission where she would not have access to certain documents during a decryption mission. Afterwards, Tsunade felt that elevating Kiyo to Jonin rank would be a fair and just apology. Quotes "God damn it, Shikamaru. You're always at least three steps ahead of me." "It's only been two years yet everyone's grown way taller than I am. How horrible is that?" "This isn't what it looks like! Those books aren't mine!" "I hate being contained here in this suffocating village. I know I shouldn't complain, but it's really hard to watch everyone else fight on the front lines when you're stuck in a stuffy room telling them what to do. Maybe I wouldn't be so weak if I was able to join them." Relationships Naruto Uzumaki: Kiyo never actively works towards having a friendship with Naruto, but it blossoms anyways and she starts to respect him after hearing about his ideologies. She frequents Ichiraku Ramen with him on occasion, ordering a vegetarian ramen and usually having him finish it for her since she prefers udon. She likes to joke around with him and they frequently train together or pull pranks. Sasuke Uchiha: Kiyo usually stayed away from him during childhood, upset by his cocky attitude. After Sasuke leaves to go with Orochimaru and they meet again briefly in Part II, she treats him like garbage, never really letting her grudge against him go. She eventually gives up on her anger towards him during the epilogue, finding it easier to just ignore him altogether. Sakura Haruno: Kiyo feels indifferent towards Sakura, not really understanding her obsession with Sasuke but still not judging her for having it. Kiyo makes small talk with her when there is no one else around, but doesn't consider her a close friend. Kakashi Hatake: Kiyo and Kakashi are a dynamic duo that are oddly and unexpectedly in sync with each other. Due to Kakashi's nature of being able to easily figure someone out through body language, he is easily able to stick on Kiyo's good side, although he sometimes finds himself the butt of her jokes, much to his dismay. It's not clear whether or not he is aware of Kiyo's feelings for him, since he doesn't act all too surprised when she tells him. Yamato: The two always find time to make a serious moment a bit more comical, stemming from Kiyo's constant pestering and his innately passive nature. He attempts to intimidate her frequently, but all hope is lost since she quickly dismisses his overbearing attitude, resulting in frequent comedic effect. Sai: Kiyo and Sai generally get along, since her quirky personality has yet to phase him. He often refers to her grumpiness and how it makes it hard for men to like her, which often makes Kiyo spiral into a momentarily comedic depression. Shikamaru Nara: Kiyo grew up to be good friends with Shikamaru, which is great since they are related. She attempts to play Shogi with him but has recently stopped playing as frequently since she has never won against the boy. She can win against almost everyone else, though, and considers Shikamaru the ultimate challenge. She likes to hang on him to make him annoyed since she finds it amusing. They train whenever he isn't sleeping, which isn't often. Chōji Akimichi: Kiyo appreciates how kind Chōji is. She has trained with him on occasion, but he is one of the people she only small talks with. She usually hangs out with him when he is with Shikamaru. Ino Yamanaka: Kiyo has a better relationship with Ino than she does with Sakura. They frequently gossip at Ino's flower shop whenever Kiyo wanders into town. They're close, and to some considered inseparable. Kiyo tells Ino many of her secrets, and Ino has made it known on occasion that Kiyo's much more vulnrable in private. Kiba Inuzuka: Kiyo is extremely frightened by animals, especially dogs, so early on she had stayed away from the Inuzuka. His relaxed personality was quite appealing to her, and they formed a strong friendship based off of pranks and mischief. She is still quite nervous when Akamaru touches her, but her internal freak outs are no longer noticeable to those around her. They like to relax and make jokes. Shino Aburame: Kiyo speaks to Shino more than a lot of other characters speak to him, and she finds the things he says insightful. He doesn't like to battle with her for some reason he will not explain, but she still likes to be in his presence as he is good at solving her life problems. Hinata Hyūga: Kiyo loves being near Hinata when they're alone, but once they're in public, Hinata becomes too shy for Kiyo's tastes, and Kiyo ends up becoming impatient with their lack of communication. She tries to watch her words around Hinata, as she can understand that the Hyūga is fragile. They have a very strong bond, and Kiyo will gladly lay down her life to protect Hinata. Neji Hyūga: Kiyo likes to train with Neji since he is one of the only ones that will actually even agree to it on most days. They're both slightly stoic and angry, which makes for some awkward conversation, but most of the time they can get along pretty well. She has an ongoing bet with him that no one knows the exact details of, but it is frequently referenced. She frequently trims his hair for him. Tenten: They lightly chat with each other, but their friendship doesn't go far beyond that point. Rock Lee: Kiyo enjoys training with Lee, and his excellent abilities in Taijutsu have helped her obtain a much faster reaction time and agility. He is careful not to punch or kick too hard, since he knows she really can't take it. One time Kiyo talked about romance novels with him, but their friendship really doesn't go far beyond training and moderate conversation. Gaara: Even back in the Chūnin Exams Kiyo has never felt even remotely scared or frightened by him. He finds this off-putting at times, but has grown used to her. Kiyo constantly tries to include him in things, knowing what it is like to be excluded. Temari: Temari is Kiyo's best friend. They are both very snarky and have a lot to say. Kiyo teases Temari about her always being around Shikamaru, and Temari usually cuts back about some random thing that Kiyo does that could be taken as scandalous. Kankurō: Kiyo respects Kankurō greatly, and frequently trades puppet parts for poisons with him. Surprisingly, they like to see who can think up the best battle strategies in their free time, and try to outsmart each other. Kiyo considers him a close friend, and she knows he has her back. Kotetsu Hagane Kiyo and Kotetsu get along very well, as they both like to shirk their responsibilities and go off on adventures. Izumo Kamizuki Kiyo and Izumo are really good friends. He treats her as sort of a little sister, which gets her angry sometimes, but she appreciates his kindness towards her and protection. Reference Kiyo Nara is a Naruto OC/RPC belonging to UNDERTAEKER on deviantART, Instagram, YouTube Kiyo Nara's Instagram Category:DRAFT Category:Konohagakure Category:Female Category:Jōnin Category:FINAL